This invention relates generally to the laminating of panels for cabinets and the like and relates, more particularly, to the wrapping or folding of laminate sheet structure around corners of a panel during a laminating operation.
It is known that to provide a polygonal base panel for cabinets or the like with unbroken laminations of relatively rigid laminate sheet structure extending from one face over one or more corners of the panel, a relatively deep and ninety degree V-sectional groove can be milled or cut in the laminate sheet structure to permit the sheet structure to be folded around a corner of the panel. One such method and apparatus for milling a groove in the laminate structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,369.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus and method facilitating the folding of laminate sheet structure around a corner of a base panel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus and method for forming a groove in laminate sheet structure for the purpose of folding the sheet structure around a corner of a panel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus having a cutting blade with relatively few cutting edges which must be maintained in a sharpened condition for a grooving operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hand-held apparatus for grooving laminate sheet structure.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a hand-held apparatus which protects an operator from flying chips or dust severed from a laminate sheet during a grooving operation.